parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-British Girl part 21 - Wart and Alice Become Adults/A Happy Ending
(Fade to morning with Wart, who is still unconscious, on the beach and Alice watching sadly, yet dreamily, from a distance. Phoebus and Jiminy look on.) *Phoebus/Triton: She really does love him, doesn't she, Jiminy? *Jiminy/Sebastian: Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives. *Phoebus/Triton: You always say that? (sighs) Then I guess there's just one problem left. *Jiminy/Sebastian: And what's that, Your Majesty? *Phoebus/Triton: How much I'm going to miss her. (With that, Phoebus places his trident on the water flatly while pointing it in Alice's direction. At the same time, magic comes through the ripples of the water from Phoebus' trident, goes towards Alice, and soon touches her. All of a sudden, the mer-British girl's mertail starts to glow, and she is turning into a 20-year-old version of herself. When Alice looks down at her glowing mertail and her female changes, her surprised look quickly goes into a smile of excitement. She then looks at Phoebus and Jiminy, who are smiling at her.) (Upon waking up, Wart wakes up and shakes his head. Then he looks at himself. He realizes he has turned into a 20-year-old version of himself. And then, he sees Alice coming out of the water once again a human American girl and a 20-year-old one, wearing a blue glittering tank dress.) (An ecstatic smile forms on Wart's face upon seeing his true love. He starts walking in her direction, but suddenly starts running towards her. Soon, he picks up Alice spins she around, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the two adults hug each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Wart and Alice look at each other passionately. Then, they kiss, which fades into the kiss on their wedding day. On that day, wedding bells are ringing.) (Wart is now wearing an adult version of his repaired prince clothes he had on earlier when he was a kid, and Alice is wearing an adult version of her blue dress over a white camisole, petticoat, and bloomers, a gold tiara and necklace, and blue pumps.) (Toby pops out of nowhere and licks the two on each cheek.) (The crowd cheers and claps their hands as they are super happy for this marriage, even Nanny, who is crying on Merlin's robe.) (Below, Alice's family is also happy, including her sisters, who are waving and wishing her good luck.) (The Dodo picks up Nemo so that Alice could kiss him. After Alice does so, the Dodo lowers Nemo as he waves goodbye to her.) (Jiminy is sitting on the re-baked wedding cake with tears in his eyes. But he is attacked by Skinner. He beats Skinner up by cutting the rope with the scissors and letting the mast hit him in the mouth, causing all of Skinner's teeth to come out and him to fall down. Jiminy then returns to the sea.) *Jiminy/Sebastian: Yes! Thank you, thank you. (Phoebus rises up out of the water so that he could hug his fully-grown daughter.) *Alice/Ariel: I love you, daddy. (Big finale while "Part of Your World" music plays. Phoebus lets go before Alice blows him a kiss. He shoots a rainbow with lots of glitter from his trident as the ship sails off as Alice and Wart kiss.) Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Category:AnimationMovies411 Category:AnimationMovies411 (Ian Bramhill) Category:AnimationMovies412 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts